Саншауэр Рэйндропс/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Any more interruptions S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Sunshower Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Rarity using magic S1E8.png|Единство противоположностей Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png|Последний день зимы The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Интуиция Пинки Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Catwalk S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Crowd watching S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|Настоящий друг Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Третий сезон Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png|Плохое яблоко Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png|Академия Чудо-молний Spike running after balloon S03E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель The audience impressed S4E20.png|Прыжок веры The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png|Честная сделка Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Пятый сезон Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Блум и тень Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Davenport, Crafty Crate, and Raindrops in shock S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Rarity -did I say that out loud-- S5E15.png|Рарити идёт по следу! Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Мастер страха Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Tender Taps watching the performance S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Pegasi hanging banners on the wall S6E8.png|День очага Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Young Big McIntosh checking out Cheerilee S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Twilight and Dash watch cadets loop through the air S6E24.png|Высший пилотаж Седьмой сезон Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Bow and Windy cheer for Rainbow in flashback S7E7.png|Родительская опека Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Pegasi flying through Cloudsdale S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Разное Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Comic issue 7 page 2.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Sunshower Raindrops ID S1E6.png|Сезон 1 Sunshower Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Сезон 2 Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png|Сезон 3 Crowd of ponies -no other pony like her- S4E12.png|Сезон 4 Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png|Сезон 5 Spectating ponies cheering loudly S6E14.png|Сезон 6 en:Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей